ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Justice Society of America (comic book)
upright=0.90 | caption = Cover to Justice Society of America vol. 2 #1. Art by Mike Parobeck. | schedule = Monthly | format = Vol. 1 limited series Vol. 2 – ongoing series | publisher = DC Comics | date = (Vol. 1) April 1991 – November 1991 (Vol. 2) August 1992 – May 1993 | issues = Vol. 1 8 Vol. 2 10 | main_char_team = | writers = Len Strazewski | artists = | pencillers = | inkers = | colorists = | creative_team_month = | creative_team_year = | creators = }}Fan interest resulted in the revival of the JSA in 1991. An eight-issue Justice Society of America limited series featuring a previously untold story set in the 1950s was published in 1991. In the final issues of the four-issue Armageddon: Inferno limited series, the JSA returns to the modern-day DC Universe when Waverider transported the "daemen" of the interdimensional Abraxis to Asgard as a substitute for the JSA in the Ragnarök cycle, allowing the team to return to Earth. In 1992, the JSA was given an ongoing monthly series titled Justice Society of America, written by Len Strazewski with art by Mike Parobeck, featuring the original team adjusting to life after returning from Ragnarök. Though Justice Society of America was intended as an ongoing series, and was popular with readers, the decision was made to cancel the book after the third issue's release. Twelve issues of the new series were ultimately commissioned, though publication itself ended with issue #10. Portions of the remaining two issues originally intended for #11–12, which were part of a planned crossover with Justice League Europe, were published in Justice League Europe #49–50. Strazewski, in an interview explaining the cancellation of this series, said, "It was a capricious decision made personally by Mike Carlin because he didn't like Mike's artwork or my writing and believed that senior citizen super-heroes was not what DC should be publishing. He made his opinion clear to me several times after the cancellation." Justice Society of America included the first appearance of Jesse Quick, the daughter of All-Star Squadron members Liberty Belle and Johnny Quick, who would go on to be a major figure in Flash, Teen Titans, and later Justice Society comics. Not long after, most of the team was incapacitated or killed in the 1994 crossover series Zero Hour: Crisis in Time. During the battle between the Justice Society and the villain Extant, the latter removes the chronal energies keeping the Justice Society young. The Atom, Doctor Mid-Nite, and Hourman die immediately.Greenberger, Robert "Extant" in Dougall, p. 117 Hawkman and Hawkgirl, who were separated from the rest of the Justice Society after being pulled into the timestream, merge into a new Hawkgod being, resulting in their deaths. Dr. Fate dies of the resulting aging shortly after Zero Hour. Green Lantern is kept young because of the mystical effects of the Starheart, but loses his ring and subsequently changes his name to Sentinel. The rest of the team is now too physically old to continue fighting crime and retires. Starman retires and passes on the Starman legacies to his sons, resulting in the creation of one of the new series following Zero Hour, James Robinson's Starman. References Category:Comics by Geoff Johns Category:DC Comics titles Category:Justice Society of America Category:1991 comics debuts Category:1992 comics debuts Category:1993 comics endings